Recently, a great deal of investigation is going into organic semiconductor materials, due to their application in various organic thin film devices, such as organic EL (electroluminescence) devices, organic film transistors, organic solar cells, and light sensors. To obtain excellent performance in such applications, the organic semiconductor material has to have high charge (electron or hole) transport properties. To obtain high charge transport properties, in the organic semiconductor material, it is important to have good molecular packing and to increase the interaction between molecules by using molecules with extended π conjugation.
From such a perspective, known organic semiconductor materials which can obtain high charge transport properties include compounds containing a dithienothiophene (Patent Document 1), compounds in which a plurality of thiophene rings are joined in a planar manner (see Non-patent Documents 1 to 3) and the like.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-339516    [Non-patent Document 1] Z. Bao et al., “Appl. Phys. Lett.”, 1996, 69, 4108.    [Non-patent Document 2] X. Li et al., “J. Am. Chem. Soc.”, 1998, 120, 2206.    [Non-patent Document 3] P. Coppo et al., “Chem. Commun.”, 2003, 2548.